Jade Windragon
Jade Windragon Full Name: Jade Windragon Other Name(s): Jadeyn, Miss Time, Age: 400 Physicaly: 16 Occupation: Guardian of New YearsBirthplace: Asia Gender: Female Morality: Good Race: Human/Spirit Eye color: Amber Hair color: White-Silver-Blue Family/ Relative(s): mother (died after she was born) father, Affiliation: The Guardians Allies: North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandman, Jack Frost, Cupid, Valentina Love, Jaci, Aurora Stardust, Symphony Rose Celeste, and Phoenix Nova, Nova Starlight, Alisa Enemies: Pitch, fearlings, evil beings, Darkness, and Death Powers: Time, New Beginnings Effects of power: Eyes glow Silver/Green and her whole self illuminates Equipment: Samurai swords and more than a master at martial arts (her martial arts has some magic power mixed in it) First seen: On this wiki History Jade the Guardian of New Years was formerly Sarah Lee born in Asia, She had a dad and mom, but her mom died after she was born. Sarah Lee was a shy person before she was a Guardian. One day she and her dad got captured by bandits. The bandits said that they would kill one and let the other one go. Of course, her dad stood up for her and said "Take Me" Sarah would not let her dad die, she loved him so much that she let the bandits take her instead. That night she died without her dad knowing that she saved his life. Now this happened on the exact day of the New Year. MIM saw her that night and had her reborn into a Guardian of New years. Her appearance had changed to white silver hair, amber eyes, and a rainbow kimono. About Jade After Jade became a Guardian, she wasn't shy anymore. She became bold and to the point person. Her whole personality type changed but she has inner conflict form her past self. She can be melancoly at times and other times complete opposite, making her wonder who she really is. Jade has the power of Time and New Beginnings, which made her the second most powerful Guardian. She doesn't need believers to be seen. She is VERY social and loves to hang out with her Guardian Friends. Since Jade has been to every time period, she knows a lot of famous people from then all the way to early to now. And She has a crush on someone from the 1960's, but will not reveal who it is. Her and Valentina Love get along just great! Some times she might have a moment where she is not herself at all. Worrying what have might happened to her Beloved Father that horrible night of her death before she became a Guardian. Powers: The Power of Time: ''' ''Jade has the Power of time so she can go to different time periods and times she can speed up or slow down time a very powerful thing to have. '' ''New Beginnings:'' Jade has the power to bring new begings to people and grant their New Years resolutions and wishes. '''Martial Arts/mixed with power: She is also a Master at martial arts but this is a special type it's mixed her power so she can blast an for with energy while she's fighting. While fighting she uses her two samurai swords. Time Pagoda ~ Home Sweet Home The Guardians are all good friends of hers So they all pitched in and made a Pagoda. Jade calls it The Time Pagoda, it has a lot of windows. Her pagoda is In Asia but where no one can find it. Only some people have spotted her pagoda. People that believe. It is also said that if you walk in to her pagoda that your New Years Wishes will all come true. Relationships *North: Ally/friend. Jade and North are great buddies they talk alot about the past. *Tooth: Ally/Friend. Her and tooth Get a long pretty good but every once in a while they might a argument *Bunny: Ally/Friend. Bunny makes her laugh so hard the two are great friends *Sandy: Ally/Friend. She and Sandy are dear friends they love to talk a lot about their schedules *Jack Frost: Ally/Friend. Sometimes Jade thinks she saw him blushing when he mentioned her name. She likes him as a friend, but she already has a crush. *Jamie Bennett: Ally/Friend: The two are good friends they like to make each other laugh. *Mother Nature: Ally/Friend: She and Mother Nature a a lot alike so they can relate to each other and help each other. *Pitch: Enemy. Pitch hasn't even tried to fight with her cause of Her Power "Time" But she is always ready in case he wants to attack her at some unsuspecting time. *Timothy Rune: The two are good friends they are slightly similar so they talk and can relate to each other. *Aurora Stardust: Ally/Best Friend: She and Aurora get along just great making each other laugh so hard tears come out of their eyes! *Nova Starlight: Ally/ Best Friend: The two are great friends and very Similar cause Nova's personality type is Melancoly. The two confide in each other when things go wrong. *Valentina Love: Best Friend/Ally: Valentina and Jade are best buddies! They love to chat and hang out. *Symphony: Ally/Friend: Symphony is a great friend of hers. She always loved to hear her play her music. *Jaci: Ally/friend: Jaci and Jade get long quite well and are good friends. *Alisa:Ally/friend: She and Alisa are good friends to they love to chat and hang out! Quotes. dreamy face expression* " Oh heh heh.. I'm so tempeted to go to the 1960's right now...haha" (happy) "Nova!! Aurora!! im so happy to see ya here today!" "tisk tisk tisk.." Chuckles* "Haha time is not that complicated!...okay maybe for you..." (To Nova) annoyed* "Jeezz people sure had to mess the world up!! I mean we had better qualities and morals back in the day. Look at THEM NOW!! Evil! Deception! Killing! Meaness! Its ENDLESS!" while counting the years* "1920,,1930..1940...1950...*blush* 1960....ohhhh Boy!!!..*facepalm*" "Soooo.... *nervous laughter* okay..okay..I forgot what I was gonna say!!" facepalm* "OHhhhh Boy!!" *Aurora: Soooo Jade. Have you been to the 1960's lately?. *Jade: *blush* Ohhh..please...don't tempt me... *Aurora: *snickers* haha.. *Jade: No! No! You don't tempt me! Dont! ohhh boy....*facepalm* You tempted me... *Aurora: *laughing* 'to some of the Guardians ' "Hey North!! Whats up?" "Hello Jack.. so.. what's going on today?" "TOOTH!! Sup gal!!" "Sandy! Hello!" *waves* "*smiles* Bunny! How are the little Eggs going?" "Valentina!! Hello! How are you?" Category:Females Category:Guardians